


One, Two, Three

by frapandfurious, squire



Series: Kylux Tumblr fills [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crack, Dancing, Fluff, Gossip, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is So Done, Kissing, M/M, Matt the Radar Technician makes a cameo, Mitaka has a great day, Pining, Prompt Fill, Ren is sneaky, Romance, Soft Kylux, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr ficlet, and a side of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has to teach Ren how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A short crackfic I wrote for pi-meson's prompt over on Tumblr. Might get longer if anyone likes it and I am bored again.

“Supreme Leader said what?”

Outwardly, Ren didn’t move, the expressionless stare of his mask as impassive as ever. But Hux would bet his monthly repair budget that underneath that ugly robes, the Knight was fidgeting. 

“You are to teach me to dance, General.”

Hux turned his stare to the viewport. Outside, the stars were still blinking in familiar constellations above Starkiller. The base was solid, thrumming slightly under his feet with the underground works. All felt real. And yet, there was Ren, and his impossible request. 

“It’s essential to a mission of mine,” Ren offered after a moment of silence. He sounded about as much awkward as Hux felt. Hard to tell with the vocoder. 

“What’s wrong with holovid lessons?”  

“Supreme Leader wants no room for mistake,” Ren rattled, and his time it definitely sounded annoyed. Hux could almost sympathise with him. Almost. 

“How is he so sure I can dance?”

The tilt of the helmet was an answer enough. Hux sighed inwardly. Blasted Force users. 

 

*

 

After the first lesson, Hux conjured a theory. This was an elaborate method to punish him for some offence he wasn’t aware of committing. 

Ren was hopeless. Two left feet weren’t even covering it. How could a person so skilled in fight - and didn’t sword fight require some legwork and upper body agility? - turn out so wooden when it came to dancing, Hux had no idea. 

Ren was too big, too warm, too clumsy. He had no concept of personal space, seemed to labour under the idea that ballroom dancing was just a fancy clothed rutting, attempted to lead on the most innopurtune times, and stepped on Hux’s feet approximately four and a half times per minute. 

“Posture, Ren. Slouching shoulders might work in intimidating my troopers but make you look like a klutz on the dancefloor.” 

For the ump-teenth time, Ren’s overly big nose retreated from the dangerously undignified vicinity of Hux’s ear as Ren straightened his back. 

“Hand on the lower back. It’s not called ‘back’ anymore where you have it right now.” 

With another eyeroll, Ren obediently shifted his giant paw higher. 

“Wear gloves next time. You’re sweating.”

There was a vein on the side of Ren’s forehead, pulsing with repressed anger more and more with every passing minute. Ren wiped his hand on his tunic and returned it in Hux’s. Gripping too tightly, again. 

“I am leading.” Well, it _did_  felt nice to say this and receive a mute nod for an answer _for once_ , but Hux was not going to admit that. 

At the end of their first lesson, Ren stormed out of the room, red-faced and hair in a sweaty mess. Maybe it was a joint punishment, Hux mused. Surely it must have been just as uncomfortable for Ren as it was for Hux, having to seek out help and follow the instructions of his most despised co-commander just because Snoke ordered him to.

 

*

 

After a week of countless bruised insteps, one smashed music reproductor, Ren’s hands having their grabby way with almost every part of Hux’s anatomy and Ren not showing any sign of progress, Hux’s patience finally ran dry. 

“Just one last thing, Supreme Leader,” he said, as calmly as possible, at the end of their regular report audience. “I loathe to admit failure but I must recommend that you find another dance tutor for Kylo Ren. I did my best to carry out your order but all my efforts have been for naught.”

The giant hologram flickered and the shadowy figure leaned back, fingers of one hand curling under his chin. 

“Interesting, General. What makes you think that I would ever order such a thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter now has fanart! The amazing @mini-mantis drew this [incredibly cute thing](http://mini-mantis.tumblr.com/post/145710027411/i-had-to-even-if-only-a-sloppy-sketch-go-read) \- go check it out!


	2. Subterfuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this, folks! Look at this! My silly one-shot crack drabble inspired the lovely frapandfurious (@obsessions-and-dreams on Tumblr) to write a continuation to it, and they did such a good job that I couldn't resist and had to put it up here too, for you all to see. It's lovely and I love it!

Once his audience with Snoke ended, Hux returned to his quarters and began to pace. He was _livid_. What was Ren playing at, tricking him into _dance lessons_? Was this an attempt to waste his precious time? Humiliate him somehow? Whatever it was, Hux would find out and put an end to it.

The most efficient solution would be to confront Ren when he arrived for their next “lesson”. Give him an earful and send him on his way. But Hux was more than a little embarrassed that the ruse had gone on a whole week without him realizing something was off, and the shame left him feeling vindictive. He would give Ren his damn dance lesson, and make it so awful for him that perhaps the fool would come clean or simply give up.

And make it awful he did, snapping instructions he knew the clumsy boy wouldn’t comprehend, criticizing his every mistake, and oh, there were _so many_ mistakes. Barely twenty minutes had passed and he could tell Ren was about to boil over with pent up frustration, his cheeks red and his hands fidgeting anxiously every moment they weren’t latched onto Hux.

“Are you trying to be terrible at this, or does it just come naturally?” Hux said coolly, stepping away and flexing his hand after Ren’s crushing grip. He turned away to shut off the music. “Perhaps you should give up and accept your failure. You’ve had a lot more practice at that.”

He turned back around expecting to find rage on the younger man’s face and was surprised to instead find downcast, tear-filled eyes and a face flushed with embarrassment, not anger. Hux’s face remained impassive but inside he was shocked; he knew Ren was a dangerous cocktail of emotions even on a good day, but why would he be this upset over something so trivial? Especially when it was his own trick at Hux’s expense in the first place. Hux opened his mouth to reprimand him but Ren interrupted him.

“Just forget it,” Ren mumbled, turning for the door, “just forget this ever happened.”

Hux wondered briefly if Ren could in fact make him forget it ever happened using the Force, but he wasn’t about to suggest that. Even if he wanted to, his mouth and brain conspired against him, and before he could stop himself…

“Wait.”  
  
Ren didn’t stop. Hux caught up with him, catching his arm in an iron grip. He knew Ren could easily break free, could even lash out at him, but he only froze in place, his eyes still averted.

“I know Snoke didn’t order this. He told me so himself.” Hux’s voice was low and dangerous. “Why did you lie, Ren? My time is valuable and you’ve wasted quite a lot of it. I deserve an explanation.”

Ren swallowed loudly but said nothing. After a moment, Hux sighed and loosened his grip slightly. He made his tone a bit less threatening.

“Tell me why and I’ll do as you asked. I’ll act as though none of this ever happened. Just…tell me.”

Ren looked towards the door as if he was considering making a run for it, but seemed to change his mind at the last second. He closed his eyes and suddenly images began to appear in Hux’s mind like a holovid. Hux startled at first but quickly realized it was Ren projecting a memory into his mind with the Force.

He watched the scene play out: it was about a month ago, at one of the socials for First Order higher-ups as well as other dignitaries and wealthy supporters of their cause. Had Ren even been there? Hux couldn’t remember seeing him but evidently he’d been in some shadowy corner watching the guests. Or, more accurately, watching Hux.

Hux was dancing with a slight woman, some sort of heiress, more out of social obligation than anything else. He went through the practiced movements gracefully but with a forced smile. Seeing through Ren’s eyes, he felt his gaze sweep over his body in his best dress uniform and was struck with a wave of Ren’s longing. Hux gasped at the intensity of it.

The image cut off abruptly and Hux found himself once more in his quarters, his fingers now loose around Ren’s arm. He quickly withdrew his hand. He could feel his face heating and was suddenly glad Ren would still not look at him.

“You could have just asked me to teach you. Why lie?”

Ren’s head whipped up and his eyes finally met Hux’s. His expression was an odd mix of frustration and lingering embarrassment.

“And would you have accepted, General? No. We both know you would never do something like this without orders. Besides,” he looked away again, “it’s not the _dancing_ I was interested in.”

Hux’s mind flashed to their “lessons”, to Ren’s wandering hands and tendency to stand much too close, how Ren’s eyes bore into him with an intensity he mistook for concentration.

Come to think of it, Hux had noticed that their interactions were less venomous as of late. In fact, Ren was almost being _civil_. But this? This was unexpected. Not…entirely unwelcome though.

Through the dawning realization he nearly missed Ren making another break for the door. He was nearly close enough to open it when Hux spoke up again.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Ren froze and glanced hesitantly back at him. Hux extended a hand towards him.

“There’s an officers’ social in less than two weeks. If you’re going with me, we have a lot of work to do.”

 

 


	3. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you demanded a continuation, so this one is by squire - here's to hope that frapandfurious will take over the baton if there are demands like that again:)

The day of the officer's social was approaching rapidly and Hux couldn't deny that for once, he was looking forward to it.

Ren had gone a long way under Hux's steadfast tutoring. It was almost unbelievable what a change it made when Hux wasn't fighting him every inch of the way. How well Ren could respond to orders when instead of being snapped with irritation they were whispered suggestively into his ear. How quickly he could learn when instead of biting criticism of his every mistake Hux concentrated on subtle praising of every little progress. How eagerly he absorbed everything Hux taught him when instead of mocking condescension he was rewarded with a lingering caress down the length of his spine for every figure mastered, or a gentle squeeze of fingers around his for every sequence well remembered.

Really, Hux mused, when it came to carrot and stick policy, it should have been obvious that a Knight of Ren, with their brutal discipline, would be quite immune to the stick - but that a single word of praise would turn him to putty in Hux's hands.

The last evening before the event, Ren had finished their routine but didn't let go of Hux when the music track stopped. In the sudden silence in the room Hux became aware of the soft rasp of Ren's breath, quickened and far shakier than the tempo of their last dance would warrant, and of a distant thudding sound - though whose heart was it, pummelling with an almost painful intensity, he could not tell. He hoped it wasn't his.

"Hux," came a soft whisper against his cheek, a huff of breath he could feel against his drooped eyelashes. Ren was leaning close, closer–

"Take me to a dance first," Hux murmured, stepping out of their embrace. He busied himself with straightening his cuffs and then he chanced a glance on Ren's face. An odd relief he didn't want to analyse much washed over him when he saw that instead of the expected, stricken and frustrated face Ren wore a shy, almost hopeful grin.

"So that's what it's like with you? No kisses on the first date? Should I take you to dinner as well?" he teased, voice light but hands curling around empty air, a gesture Hux has come to recognise as a sign of insecurity.

Hux lifted his chin, his bravado returning. "Who said anything about a date?" But he couldn't help - didn't want to - the smile that he could feel spreading over his face, warm and unfamiliar.

Ren's mirroring smile was like a star being born in a nebula. "I did. Tomorrow, general."

 

*

 

Hux was late.

It was ironic that often he would skip social events in favour of work as they held no appeal for him - not until recently. Until now - and now, when he actually wanted to be there, an unexpected surge of administrative that couldn't be postponed had kept him in his office well after the social had started.

When he finally made it down to the mess-turned-ball room, tables cleared away for the occasion and the bar stocked with non-regulation beverages, the evening was already in full swing. He checked his reflection on a viewport as he strode down the corridor, smoothed down non-existent creases on his dress uniform, squared his shoulders, took a deep breath - and let the mess room door slide open before him.

Ren wasn't there. Hux swallowed down the bitter gulp of disappointment. He should be relieved, even smug - clearly the man-child that hid behind a mask for the entirety of his adult life had not enough courage to follow on his word, to face a public embarrassment over his not-so-ideal dancing skills. And yet...

Suddenly his gaze was caught by a tall figure standing next to one of the walls. The man wore a high-rank dress uniform, neat and inspection-worthy, boots shined to blinding perfection - and dark, decidedly too long hair was falling freely upon his shoulders. Hux's brain screeched to a halt.

He would've never guessed that Ren even owned a First Order military uniform. He could've nicked it off someone - but no: Hux took one look at those broad, massive shoulders and that comparatively narrow, sculpted waist, noticed the way the uniform accentuated both features with its ruthless, minimalist lines, and he was certain that this uniform was fitted to measure. Like his own.

Hux forced his feet to move, to make the few steps in and to one of the tables reserved for the high command. He answered greetings and salutes on autopilot, feeling the moment Ren's sullen gaze lifted and landed on him like an electric shock, the very air crackling when their eyes locked across the room. Abruptly, Hux became aware of two things.

First, not a single person in this room aside of him has even seen Kylo Ren without his mask, heard his voice without the modulator. This was the officer's social, both the bridge shifts not currently on duty were present, and Ren always wore his full intimidating gear to the bridge.

Second, the mysterious handsome - and yes, he _was_ handsome, _more than_ , Hux's traitorous mind whispered - new officer already attracted almost every pair of eyes in the room. Just as Hux was getting himself back under control, he saw Chief petty officer Unamo standing up, a daring grin on her face. There was some giggling and cheering from the others around the table and then she walked over to Ren and asked him for a dance.

A second of hesitation - Hux's chest alighted with absurd, fluttering hope - and then Ren cracked an answering smile and nodded, offering his arm to Unamo and leading her to the dance floor. His dark gaze swept over Hux in a fleeting moment, expression unreadable - but Hux could feel the thought brushing the surface of his mind like a pebble skating over a lake: _You are late._

 _Not my intention_ , he thought back forcefully and ordered himself a drink. He needed one anyway, if he was going to dance with Kylo Ren in front of all these people any time tonight.  

The music started, some kind of quick step, a lively upbeat tune, and Hux leaned back in his chair in anticipation of the inevitable moment when Ren embarrassed himself. Except... the moment never came. Ren moved across the room smoothly and deliberately, his steps not naturally graceful but technically precise, his back straight, shoulders firm, holding Unamo close as they went through the more complicated spins. Unamo was clearly enjoying herself, her normally hard-lined face dimpled in radiant smile, the flush high on her cheeks. Ren was looking down on her most of the time, answering some of her questions - Hux couldn't hear the words over the music but he saw those full lips move, he caught Unamo's pealing laugh, he watched her pretending to trip and swoon, clinging to Ren's strong arms. Ren righted her easily, his face amused, holding her up with no apparent effort though Unamo wasn't a small woman. He looked at ease, confident, good. Very good.   

A hot, prickling wave of resentment rose within Hux, resentment at someone else reaping the rewards of his hard work. He didn't spend hours trying to cultivate Ren's charm to watch it flashed on some undeserving–

_Jealous, general?_

Startled, Hux looked up from his glass to find Ren standing in front of him, the music changed a while ago, Unamo already seated back with her colleagues and still catching her breath.

"I believe you've promised me a dance, general."

"I believe I did." Hux took the offered arm and let himself be lead, to the dance floor and further into the dance, a slow, waltzing tune. He wasn't even aware that Ren had assumed the leading part until he felt the light teasing pressure too low on his lower back - perhaps only an inch away from the proper position but enough to bring out the memory of their beginnings. Hux hid a smile. Ren was terrible at apologies but this one was as good as any.

"Hand on the lower back," he admonished softly, keeping his voice low and teasing.  

"Then keep yours out of my hair," Ren murmured back and Hux found, to his surprise, that the fingers of his hand on Ren's shoulder were indeed idly playing with the long, loose strands of that incredibly soft hair.

The room glided around them, everyone else fading out of existence, and Hux wished the song would never end. He recalled the memory Ren shared with him once, when Hux discovered his ploy and demanded an explanation: that intense longing Ren felt when he saw Hux dance with another...

"I think I know how you were feeling," he murmured and then immediately bit his cheek when he realised that somehow, he'd said that aloud.

Ren looked down on him, close, warm, focused. "No, you don't," he replied.

Hux frowned. Was there really no other way for them than endless, pointless arguments...?

"When I've seen you," Ren continued, "that day, I thought - I _knew_ that I was never going to have that, not without subterfuge, and even then, it would only be an obligation on your part, never something _you_ would have wanted."

Hux held his gaze. "You were wrong."

Ren sighed and rested his chin briefly against Hux's temple, the closeness excused by an abrupt spin and change of direction to prevent a collision with another pair.

"I was wrong, and I am glad for it. But you... when you saw me today, you must have known..."

The music faded, a jingle tinkled through the reproducers, the announcement of a break. They both ignored it, standing in the middle of the dance floor, arms locked around each other. Ren's eyes were big and honest, imploring and just dark enough to make losing oneself in them entirely plausible and very tempting.

"You must have known that I was already yours."

Someone bumped into them on their way to the bar and Hux realised, with a start, that he was about to kiss Kylo Ren in the room full of his officers. He pulled back a bit and gave Kylo his best commanding look - one slightly spoiled by the high flush in his cheeks but still impressive.

"Always so hasty in your assumptions, Ren."

Kylo grinned, undeterred and completely fine with ignoring their surroundings. "I _did_ take you to a dance. Do you insist on dinner too?"

"There are some biscuits in my quarters, if you're hungry."

"Oh, I _am_ ," Kylo purred, deep and promising, and for a thrilling second, Hux felt like a prey in the sights of a predator. It wasn't a bad feeling. Even better, when he reminded himself how eagerly Ren responded to his lead, how gratefully he accepted every touch. Prey he might be - but one that would feast on its hunter.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want today see an [absolutely beautiful rendering ](http://mini-mantis.tumblr.com/post/146261089337/pfffff-i-couldnt-choose-what-to-illustrate-so-i)of this chapter into comic, then @mini-mantis drew it. It's so good that I still haven't recovered.


	4. Precipice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baton passed. I hope this is a worthy continuation of squire's beautiful chapter 3. :) -frapandfurious

When he was standing in the middle of the dance floor at the social, looking Kylo in the eyes, he'd felt courageous like never before. As if through the act of claiming this one supernova of a man, he could conquer galaxies.

 

But when Kylo took Hux's hand and led him toward the door to leave, Hux began to feel anxiety creeping in. It didn't stop him from casting a triumphant glance toward Unamo's table, but he had to admit this was all happening rather quickly. Just a few weeks ago he was still under the impression they hated each other. In that time he'd discovered that not only did Kylo have feelings for him, but that Hux may in fact reciprocate those feelings against his better judgment. Now they were here together; a date, Kylo had called it. Hux had never been on a date. He’d had plenty of lovers, but a date implied something more emotionally involved than casual sex, and…

 

And Hux felt his heart pounding rapidly and his throat tighten and the edges of his vision blur...

 

And of course, things like that don't go unnoticed by a trained Force-user.

 

Once they were in the corridor, finally alone, Kylo released his hand and turned to face him.

 

_Are you okay?_

 

Kylo's presence in his head was still a strange sensation, but he was grateful to not have to try to speak out loud.

 

_Of course I am._

 

He knew Kylo could sense his apprehension, but that didn't mean he had to admit to it.

 

_We don't have to..._

 

_Don't you dare. I put in a lot of time and effort to get you here tonight, I'd like my reward._

 

Kylo grinned slowly, predatory but also a little shy.

 

_Then why are you nervous._

_It's just...been a while, okay?_

 

Kylo tilted his head.

 

_What exactly do you think we're about to do?_

 

Hux swallowed and couldn't stop his eyes from skimming down Kylo's uniformed body and back up to his face. When he got there, Kylo's smile was gone.

 

_Oh. Did you want to...oh._

 

_Wait, what did **you** think we were about to do?_

 

Kylo’s eyes darted down to Hux's lips and there was his answer. Relieved, Hux smiled a little.

 

_I did promise you a kiss, didn't I. Very well._

 

Kylo's face lit up again and he quickly leaned in. Hux reacted just as quickly, putting a hand up gently to his lips to stop him.

 

_Not here._

 

Kylo pouted. Hux smirked and lightly traced his lips with gloved fingers.

 

_I want this to be ours. Just ours._

 

He nodded subtly to the security camera in the corridor. It was too late to stop the officers from talking about the General dancing with a handsome stranger then leaving hand in hand with him, but no need to give them more fodder.

 

Kylo understood. He took Hux's hand again and led him away.

 

 

*

 

 

When the door to Hux’s quarters shut behind them Hux fully expected Kylo to pounce, so he braced himself, his head tilted up towards the slightly taller man.

 

No assault of lips came. Instead Kylo guided him so they were standing in the middle of the room, where their dancing lessons had taken place. He removed his own gloves, then Hux's, and then slowly took his hand again, lacing their fingers together. Hux shivered at the contact. Kylo's other arm wrapped around Hux's waist and pulled him close.

 

Then Hux realized what he was doing – he was positioning them to dance. Here in the privacy of his quarters they could leave their gloves off, Kylo could hold him closer and tighter, his hand low on Hux’s back, his cheek pressed against Hux's head, and Hux could rest his head on his shoulder and play with Kylo's hair all he wanted...all the little things they couldn't do before. The form was all wrong but it felt so good that Hux didn't even care.

 

They moved together in the silence at their own pace. Kylo clung to him like he might disappear; Hux felt his cheeks flush at the attention. No one had ever wanted him quite like this. He lifted his head a little so he could see Kylo's face. Their eyes met. Their dance slowed gradually until they were standing still, eyes locked, holding each other. No one watching. No interruptions.

 

Hux moved first, tipping forward and closing his eyes. He pressed his lips softly to Kylo's, lingered a moment, then pulled back the smallest amount. He felt Kylo's shuddering exhale, kept his eyes shut, waited. Then both of Kylo's arms were snug around his waist and his lips were pushing firmly against Hux's and Hux felt a piece of himself that had been out of alignment all his life slot into place.

 

Hux buried his fingers greedily into Kylo's hair. He angled his head a little, deepening the kiss. Kylo moaned against his mouth. Hux could feel him trembling. Or maybe he was trembling. Maybe they both were. It was becoming hard to tell where Kylo ended and Hux began. That should have scared him but it didn't. If anything, he wanted more, wanted to lose himself completely in Kylo.

 

Slowly Hux drew back, gently tugging on Kylo's lower lip with his teeth as he went. Kylo leaned into him, unwilling to break the contact. Hux indulged him, kissing him slowly and tenderly again and again and again.

 

Kylo kissed the way he danced - clumsily at first, but as he got the hang of it, with strength and passion. Hux kissed the way _he_ danced, with precision and grace.

 

When they had no choice but to break for air, Hux finally opened his eyes. Kylo was staring at him, his eyes dark and half-lidded, his lips swollen, his hair a mess from Hux's hands running through it. Hux thought he'd never seen something so beautiful in the entire galaxy.

 

Kylo's mouth slowly spread into a crooked smile. Hux, already flushed, reddened even more, down his neck and to the tips of his ears. He didn’t even try to speak aloud.

 

_Pretend you didn't just hear that._

 

_I will not. That's...that was..._

 

Hux felt a little better at the satisfaction that he'd rendered Kylo speechless even in his mind.

 

 _I feel the same_ , Kylo finally managed, that lopsided smile still on his face. Hux smirked back.

 

 _Really? I hadn't noticed_.

 

Kylo's smile widened, revealing his teeth just a little, making the corners of his warm eyes crinkle, and _this is it_ , Hux thought, _I'm done for_.

 

Luckily he didn't have to think much more; Kylo dipped his head forward again and began kissing the sensitive skin of Hux's neck. Hux groaned and clutched at his shoulders as his legs trembled. Kylo slipped his arm down around Hux’s thighs and in one swift movement hoisted him up so he was sitting on Kylo's forearm. He carefully walked them to the bedroom, kissing at Hux's jaw while Hux gripped his hair and muttered encouragements.

 

Kylo's knees bumped the edge of the bed. He dipped forward, cradling the back of Hux's head with his free hand, and laid him on the bed on his back. He crawled on to kneel next to him, never once halting in his kisses. Hux slipped a finger under his chin and guided his head back up to kiss his lips again.

 

The kiss broke when Hux gave an involuntary yawn. Kylo chuckled.

 

"Should I leave?"

 

"Do you want to leave?"

 

"No."

 

"Well there's your answer."

 

Hux yawned again, brushed Kylo's hair back out of his face and behind his ears, gazing up at him drowsily. Kylo kissed his forehead then began removing pieces of both of their clothing until they were just in uniform pants and undershirts. It wasn't the most comfortable sleep attire but Hux didn't look willing to move an inch and Kylo didn’t want to leave his side for a second. He dimmed the lights and pulled the blankets up over them.

 

“You did very well today,” Hux mumbled.

 

“Well," Kylo replied, settling in beside him, "I had a good teacher.”

 

Hux smiled and tugged at Kylo’s arm until Kylo looped it around his shoulders and pulled him close.

 

Perhaps in the morning Hux would regret being so forward, so open. Right now, though, he was already half asleep in Kylo's arms. He felt gentle fingers stroking through his hair and he could just make out the steady beating of Kylo's heart over the low hum of the ship.

 

As he began to drift off, he remembered something he needed to say, something important...

 

"You must...must know..." he mumbled, his words slurred.

 

He didn't manage to get it all out before he slipped into unconsciousness, but Kylo heard it all the same.

 

_You must know that I'm yours, too._

 


	5. Settlement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final chapter to this sandwich by squire :))

It's been several days since the officer's social and the entire Finalizer was abuzz with gossip.

"And you must have seen the way they were looking at each other," Petty officer Thanisson ticked off another argument on his fingers. "They  _ are _ an item, mark my words."

"Munro from Security..." another officer started before looking over her shoulder and lowering her voice, "... well, he'd shown me the tapes." She wiggled her eyebrows meaningfully. "From the corridor outside the mess room."

"And?" The entire table hung on her lips. She was enjoying it far too much.

"They almost kissed!"

Some of her friends appeared unconvinced. "Almost. That's not proving anything."

"They left for General's quarters holding hands," she edged, preparing her ground for the final strike, "and they didn't emerge from there until the start of the Alpha shift!"

A series of gasps ran around the table. Thanisson braced his hand against the edge and exclaimed: "But  _ who is he? _ Chief, you're the one who actually talked to him!" he turned to Unamo.

Unamo tilted her head, flawless lips pursed. "Didn't say much, actually. Perhaps he wasn't allowed to."

"Maybe he's been General's sweetheart all the time and only now got the permission to transfer here," a young petty officer sighed, hearts in her eyes.

"And what was he like?" several people pestered Unamo. "Did you at least get a good feel of that gorgeous body?" one of them asked, ignoring the elbow jabs from her neighbours.

Unamo stirred her caf and put the spoon delicately next to her cup. "All I can say is," she drawled, "that our General is a very lucky man."

Thanisson laughed. "That reminds me - poor Mitaka!"

Some occupants of the table fixed him with questioning glances, the others sharing a knowing smirk.

"He'd been taking bets from anyone willing that our General's been getting it on with Kylo Ren of all people!"

Snorts of amusement mixed with groans of disbelief. "No way!" "What was he  _ thinking _ ?" "The guy's been choked one time too many, he's clearly left with permanent brain damage."

"And what if," another voice put in, shaking a bit as if with embarrassment - perhaps awkward with butting in on officer's conversation - "what if this mysterious stranger  _ is _ Kylo Ren after all?"

The entire table stared at the speaker for a second of stunned, blinking silence, before they burst out laughing.

"Pull the other one, Matt!" Thanisson wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. "Your obsession with Kylo Ren is really getting out of hand."

"I mean," the technician called Matt droned on, ears burning red, "he's tall, and we already know he's shredded..."

“Maybe in your wet dreams,” another officer sneered. “Why would Ren wear so many layers if not to hide his scrawny arse.”

"Kylo Ren always slouches," Unamo giggled. "But our Mr. Handsome could give the cadets lessons on how to stand at attention. Amazing shoulders," and her eyes misted over a bit.

"And he danced as if Commandant Hux himself taught him," added one of the older bridge officers. "And let me tell you, the Commandant was renowned for his social skills, especially dancing."

"Oh, was he?" Matt stuttered, apparently surprised, his big glasses sitting a bit askew on his long nose.

"As for Kylo Ren, I doubt he's skilled at anything else than whacking equipment with that lightsaber of his," the officer continued mercilessly, earning another whoop of laughter from around the table.

"Mitaka's going to have a lot to pay up," Thanisson rubbed his hands in glee. "I bet he doesn't even have that many credits to his name!"

The ten minutes warning rang through the coms and the mess room slowly cleared, officers still giggling occasionally and discussing the hot topic of the week - the identity of General Hux's mysterious sweetheart.

Kylo Ren - for it was indeed him, disguised under horrible blond wig and glasses and ill-fitting technician uniform - fled the room, face red, the jokes and taunts still ringing in his ears.

 

*

 

Mitaka's day couldn't possibly get any worse. From the very morning, he had to fend off demands to pay up, clinging to the weak excuse that even though the General had been seen with a man decidedly too handsome and too graceful to be Kylo Ren, nobody actually knew who that man was. The poor Lieutenant rubbed his eyes and went on staring blearily into his monitors, the Alpha shift dragging on interminably.

"Lieutenant," a deep, crackling, mechanised voice rumbled behind him, and Mitaka realised that somehow, the universe had impossibly found a way to make his day even worse.  

"Yes, sir?" he steeled himself and turned to face Commander Ren. The man loomed over his station, dark and menacing as ever.

"It has come to my attention that you have been seeking financial gain among the crew."

Oh no. Mitaka swallowed. Ren had somehow learned about the betting pool. So this was it. Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka of the First Order was going to end his life in several burning pieces.

"It-it's been mere conjectures, Commander," he stammered, "no harm done to anyone, I would never–"

Kylo Ren stepped closer, crowding Mitaka against his chair. "What I wish to know is," he growled, "what had made you guess such a thing?"

Oh. Mitaka blinked, all gears in his brain currently scrambling for an evasion tactic screeching to a halt.  _ Oh _ .

Mitaka's biggest weakness - the one that resulted in him always being the one to deliver bad news - was that he was entirely too nice, his heart swelling with pity at inappropriate times.

"Well, sir," he began, tentatively, a part of his brain that cared for self-preservation yelling at him to shut up, "it's just... General Hux is so inspiring, such an admirable man - it's totally understandable to have a crush on him, sir, I mean, I've seen you watching... him...just... like..."

Mitaka's suicidal ramble trailed off and he squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting imminent execution. It was too bad having an unrequited crush on his commanding officer; to find out that the most volatile crew member was suffering the same  _ and _ his hopes had also got crushed by some mysterious stranger had awakened a strange sort of compassion in Mitaka - even though he was probably digging his own grave with it.

There was no buzz and crackle of an ignited blade, though. Merely a hiss of the vocoder, as Ren leaned even closer.

"Thirty percent of your winnings, and you won't breathe a word to any living soul."

Mitaka's eyes nearly popped out of his head and for a moment, he was sure his heart stopped beating. What winnings? He hadn't won anything... except for...  _ oh _ .

A strange calm washed over him, the kind that comes with accepting one's own death, and a daring thrill followed. Maybe the stress had fried some synapses in his rational brain, otherwise he wasn't sure why he'd said, with as much confidence as he could muster:

"Twenty percent."

Ren tilted his helmet in a gesture that Mitaka has learned to recognise as an approving smirk.

"Twenty five. Don't push your luck, Lieutenant."

Mitaka merely nodded, breathless, and watched Kylo Ren turn and proceed onto the bridge, his exaggerated stomping drawing everyone's attention.

Several things happened in quick succession, though to Mitaka's hazy state of mind it looked like a ship wreck in slow motion, terrible and unavoidable and too fascinating to tear one's eyes off.

Kylo Ren walked up to general Hux, who turned to him, brisk and stern and collected, hands behind his back.

Ren handed him a data pad. "Details of my imminent mission that you've requested."

Hux skimmed over the data. "Very well. The shuttle is clear to take off. The com channel will be kept open at all times."

And then - and then Kylo Ren lifted his hands, undid the latches on the back of the helmet, and with a slight hiss, he took the thing off - revealing the striking eyes and full lips that so many people discussed in great detail during these past few days - and leaned towards the general with an expectant, soft smile.

The entire bridge watched in stunned silence as the general planted a quick kiss on Ren's waiting lips and ran the back of his hand down the folds of the tattered cowl.

"Try to get back in one piece," they heard him murmur, and as one man, everyone turned back to their consoles and desperately tried not to look up to the bridge.

Kylo Ren left, helmet tucked under his arm and the air of self-satisfied smugness rolling around him like a cloud, and Mitaka drew in a shaky breath. His heart still stung a little, but only a very forgettable part of it. Truth to be told, he was quite comfortable with his crush on the general being unrequited - the prospect of his feelings being returned actually terrified him. And the small ache he was nursing could be easily cured with the warm, victorious feeling currently spreading through his chest.

Even with only seventy five percent of his winnings, Dopheld Mitaka was going to be disgustingly rich. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well - this has been a ride to remember:) Certainly didn't envision this happening when I wrote the dancing drabble as a cracky, failed-flirt-Ren one-shot. But then frapandfurious happened and I couldn't be more glad for it. The second chapter with the sweetest touch of angst followed, then I went full Regency Romance mode with the third, and then I shamelessly begged for the fourth to be written because my domain in this fandom is either crack or angst (and kinky porn but let's not dwell on that ;)) and my wishes have been heard:) Frapandfurious said, quoting: "Let's bury them in fluff." And so the fourth chapter came to be and now I am wrapping this in crack again, to round it up and to bring you the whole tasty experience, crunchy crack sandwich with sweet fluffy filling.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on Tumblr: [ squire ](http://sinningsquire.tumblr.com) and [ frapandfurious ](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
